Bianca and the Sorcerer's Rock
by KiLlErCaLaMaRi
Summary: Bianca, Herenima, and Cheyenne try to stop Duke. Based on Harry Potter, The Wizard of Oz, and Star Wars. Fourth and final in the series.
1. The Conference

Bianca, Cheyenne, and Herenima stared back at Duke, scared for theeir lives.

"I see you've succeeded in getting out of the room. And you've also succeeded in finding the chamber. I knew you three were very clever. I knew you were _too_ clever. Aside from me and Manikan, I knew you three were the smartest in the entire Ministry and I knew that you needed to be taken care of, if you hadn't been then I knew something like _this_ would happen." Duke said.

"So it was _you_ that trapped us in?!" Herenima said.

"Yes. As I said, you three were the smartest. I knew you'd be the only ones smart enough to know to go to the top floor where no one had yet reached. So you went there, as I guessed, and locked the door. The footsteps you heard the first time were me and the clones. I knew you were in there, so I locked you in. Then I told them how to unlock it, and once I gave my signal for them to attack, to go and get you three and kill you as well. So please tell me, how _did_ you get out of that room?" Duke asked.

"We made a plan. We heard them coming up the staris the socond time. We figured out your plan, it was quite obvious that you locked us in. So when we heard the footsteps the second time we planned to run past them as soon as the door was opened. So we did and we got away. We got over to the forbidden hallway. It wasn't just a forbidden bathroom. There was nothing down that hallway. I just don't see how the others didn't have the sense to go down the hallway for safety anyway." Bianca said.

"Well, they were all informed that the hallway was forbidden for a reason. They were told that a monster lived in the hallway, and when they entered it, they would be killed almost immediately, I don't know how you three weren't informed, but you weren't." Duke said.

"Why did you choose us to come in here? You originally left Princess Gotlaid, Herenima, the Scarecrow, and Gar-Gar out here. Why did you leave them and make us come inside?" Cheyenne asked.

"Well it's very simple really. I love my kids and would never want to hurt them..." Duke was immediately interrupted by Bianca.

"THEN WHAT IS THIS AT OUR FEET? IS IT SOMEONE THAT HAS A STRIKING RESEMBLANCE TO MANIKAN?!" Bianca said raging.

"Listen to what I have to say. I love my kids, and wouldn't want to hurt them. So I left Princess Gotlaid outside because you and your friends had just met her. You have been friends with Manikan. If he wasn't coming in, then I bet you wouldn't either. Herenima, Gar-Gar, and the Scarecrow were to be left outside because I know that Gar-Gar and the Scarecrow were too senseless to do anything. Herenima, you are a very wise young girl, but leaving you ouside was fine, because you know little about Oz, for it is not Oz that you live in, you stay at Pigzits." Duke explained.

"So what did you do to Manikan? And why are you going to kill him?" Cheyenne said trying to stay calm.

"I thought it was best. He got you all in here, and if he knew of my plans, he would try to stop me, and probably succeed with all of you at his side" Duke said "I hit Manikan over the head with a club. I made him weak. He was over at the center, but he regained consciousness and came here. He clearly lost consciousness again. He is very weak, after a while, he will be dead."

"We found you. Can you give him strength back. Let him live?" Biance asked.

"Oh, I could. But I never said that I was going to let you go." Duke siad.


	2. Lezzie's Question

"What are you gonna do to us?" Cheyenne asked, trembling.

"I don't know yet. I didn't think I'd have to decide. I didn't think I'd see any of you ever again. But I was wron.g You've outsmarted me." Duke said.

Bianca looked behind Duke. The door still stood open behind him. She thought that she should make a move, but she couldn't leave Manikan.

"I guess I'll just have to kill you all right now. If you try to kill me, you won't succeed. I have the Sorcerer's Rock. I will never die." Duke said cruelly "I'll tie you all up until I decide for sure. Your fate will be determined soon."

Duke had a bag slung around his shoulder. He looked at it and opened it. Bianca, Herenima, and Cheyenne stood still,scared of what he might do if they tried escaping. Duke continued looking through his bag. He reached his arm in as if he grabbed something. He looked up.

"You three have made the right choice by not trying to escape. I knew you were wise." Duke said. Then he looked back into his back and took out his arm. In it he held the same club he his Manikan with. He swing it and hit all three of them, as if in a line. They all fell to the ground. "The pile of heroes" Duke said to himself as he began to tie up the four unconscious bodies.

"What the hell is happening here?!" Cried Gar-Gar. Gar-Gar and the Scarecrow had just come walking from another direction of the forest. They saw Lezzie with her gun between Princess Gotlaid's eyes and Bon standing to the side, terrified.

Princess Gotlaid was about to plead for help, but Lezzie stopped her "Shh... do not talk" Lezzie said in a hushed voice. Everything will be fine when I get my pleasure with her. But until she agrees, she will be here in danger of getting shot. She knows she should let me, because if her answer is no then I will accidentally put the trigger and her brains will be splattered. You all must stand and watch. You're here for her, and you won't leave without her. If you do, you too will be shot. And I'll be the only one walking away alive if she says no, for I will kill you all." Lezzie said.

"What?! We didn't do anything! Why would you kill us?!" Bon screamed.

"Well, if she says no, my finger will slip and you will go tell the others and I will get a death sentece. I can't let that happen!" Lezzie explained.

They five of them didn't move, they just stood there. They waited for something to happen, but nothing did.

"Well Princess, what is your answer. May I do to you what you said I could?" Lezzie said to Princess Gotlaid.

"Uh... well..." Princess Gotlaid began.

"No, no, no. This is a yes or no question. You do not say 'uh' and 'well'. You say 'yes' or 'no'. Must I ask you again?" Lezzie took the gun from Princess Gotlaid's face. She looked straight into her eyes and asked "Can I get my pleasure now?". She stared into Princess Gotlaid's eyes.

"Well... yes. I guess that would be the right thing to do." Princess Gotlaid said. Lezzie got up off of Princess Gotlaid so that she and the Princess could take off their clothes.

Princess Gotlaid looked at the three others and gave them a look, a look that they thought was meaning to do something. Lezzie was very destracted taking off her clothes, that she did not notice Princess Gotlaid beginning to run at a record pace. The other three realized what Princess Gotlaid was trying to say and they all began to run.

Lezzie finished undressing and stood there naked, she turned to face Princess Gotlaid and she noticed that she, and the others had gone. She saw them running. Lezzie picked up her gun and began to run after them, still naked.


	3. Killing Spree

Princess Gotlaid, Bon, Gar-Gar, and the Scarecrow ran as the naked Lezzie ran after them. Lezzie was taking blind shots ahead of her trying to hit any of them. She kept shooting. She wouldn't stop. They all continued to run. She took many shots. None of her bullets hait any of them, except for one. Princess Gotlaid was hit by a bullet. She fell to the ground, but Gar-Gar, Scarecrow, and Bon had to keep running, Lezzie said she'd kill them. Lezzie ran to the body of the Princess and stopped. The remaining three knew what she was going to do, but they kept running.

Duke tied up Cheyenne, Manikan, Bianca, and Herenima in a corner. He left with an object in his hands. He walked to the very center of the Ministry and put it down. This was another area that no one was in. It was empty. Duke kneeled down next to the object and his a bitton. The object began to count down from 1 hour. It was a bomb. Duke was suddenly heard throughout the Ministry once again. He told the clones to keep the people away from the entrance and to not let them get out.

The whole area by the entrance to the Ministry of Magic was empty. Duke unlocked the doors and opened them. He then wlaked back to the chamber. When he returned, Manikan, Bianca, Cheyenne, and Herenima were all awake. They were standing and they were untied.

Duke was raging at that point. He wanted the rest of Oz to go into the Ministry for the bomb so they would all be destroyed. The Chamber of Untold Truths was the only safe place left. It would not be effected by the bomb. Duke had planned to take them to another part of the Ministry and put them there, where they would wait for their deaths.

"You four are unbelievable. You always win, don't you?" Duke said.

"Yes," Bianca said "we have saved the Magincal World before, and we will continue until the end."

"The end is nearly here for you, and everyone else." Duke said.

Bon, Gar-Gar, and the Scarecrow all ran. They reached the Ministry and saw that the doors were open. They ran inside. Bon saw a gun of the wall. He took it off and began to talk.

"I have to kill Lezzie. She killed Princess Gotlaid. You look for the others. I'll be in soon." Bon said.

Bon began to run back to the place where Princess Gotlaid had been killed. He finally spotted her. He also saw Lezzie. He pointed the gun staight at her. He shot her before she could make a move, although she had seen him there. Lezzie was dead. She was dead for the death of Princess Gotlaid. Bon began to run back to the Ministry.


	4. The Ministry's Center

Bon ran into the Ministry. He immediately saw Gar-Gar and the Scarecrow standing there waiting for him.

"I killed Lezzie" said Bon "Let's go find the others!"

They ran deep into the Ministry. They still saw no sign of anyone. They continued to walk. They were in the forbidden hallway, but they had no idea. They turned a corner into another hallway. They continued to walk. They saw a door at the very end of the hallway. They went to the door and they heard ticking. They opened the door and walked it. They saw the bomb that Duke had placed in the center of the Ministry.

"It's a bomb!" yelled the Scarecrow.

They all three walked toward it to see the ticking numbers. There was 40 minutes left.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Bon.

The three of them ran for the doors as they closed. They pulled on the doors, but they were locked in. They were locked in the center of the Minisrty with a bomb that would go off in 40 minutes.

"What do you mean 'the end is near'?" Cheyenne asked.

"Nevermind. I'm not going to be able to keep you trapped. You may go. The path just there will get you out." Duke said.

"Your'e just gonna let all of us go?" Cheyenne asked.

"Yes. I can't keep you all trapped. The rest of Oz will be gone, so I don't mind just four of you around. Run while you can." Duke said "Yes go down that path. Go through the door. You'll be out." Duke pointed his finger down the path.

The four of them started to walk down the path, but it soon became a run. They ran all the way to the end. They had reached the door, they opened it. It was the hallway just behind it. And intersecting the forbidden hallway was another hallway with a door at the end. They heard banging from behind the door. They ran down that intersecting all to the door. They pulled it open. Bianca, Cheyenne, Herenima, and Manikan walked in.

"Herenima!" yelled Bon.

"Bon? Why aren't you at Pigzits?" Herenima asked as the doors closed behind her.

Cheyenne walked to the door. It was locked.

"It's locked!" Cheyenne yelled.

"We were already locked in here!" Gar-Gar yelled.

Bianca spotted the bomb in the middle of the room. She ran forward and knelt down in from of it.

"There's a bomb in here! We only have 30 minutes left!" Bianca screamed.


	5. The Clock Ticks Down

The seven of them stood there, silent. They had no way to escape. The clock on the bomb continued to count down and they were soon to only 20 minutes until they would be blown to pieces.

"What are we going to do?!" Bianca asked.

"There's nothing we can do. There's only one door, and that door cannot be opened." Cheyenne replied.

"How did you three get into the Ministry? It was locked." Bianca said.

"The door were standing open when we came across it." Gar-Gar said.

"Princess Gotlaid is dead" the Scarecrow said.

"What?!" Cheyenne yelled.

"She was killed by a clone named Lezzie. I killed Lezzie just before I entered the Ministry." Bon explained.

"My sister, who I just met, is dead" Manikan said, beginning to lose himself.

"I'm sorry" Gar-Gar said.

Duke exited the Chamber to see how the clones were doing, keeping everyone trapped in the back of the Ministry. Duke thought he had nearly 40 minutes still until he would need to retreat back to the Chamber, for that was the only place that was safe from the bamb. He continued to the very back-most room of the Minisrty. He walked in the doors. Thousands of people stood there squashed into a large group. They did dare to move because the clones stood guard so that non of them had the opportunity to escape. He went to talk to the nearest clone, which was clearly the leader of the clones that were at the Ministry.

"There's only 3 minutes left!" Bianca cried.

"Let's huddle and say our goodbyes" Cheyenne said.

The seven of them gathered in the middle of the room.

"Meeting all of you has been a wonderful experience. At first I began my journey with the Scarecrow, the Lion, and the Tin Man. This journey was meant to be a reunion. It has come to me and all of you in a room about to die because of a bomb. Our Tin man was killed by the Wicked Bitch. Our Lion was taken by the Evil Flying Monkeys. There is only two of us left. And soon there will be none. But we have found friends throughout everything. We have come together, and stayed together. I can't imagine my life ending any other way." Bianca stopped.

"Bianca, I have reason to believe that you are the reason for all of us to be together today. You brought us together, and I think we are all thankful. Everyone dies sometime, so now is no different-" Cheyenne said.

Bianca looked down at the bomb. There was only 20 seconds left. Duke was still talking with the clone. The Sorcerer's Rock sat in the Chamber of Untold Truth untouched. Bianca let go of Cheyenne's hand, keeping Manikan's in her other hand. Cheyenne continued to talk. Bianca hugged Manikan as tight as possible and began to think hard.

"There's no place like home! There's no place like home! There's no place like home!" Bianca began to whisper under her breath, touching no one but Manikan. She continued to say it. The clock ticked to 3 "There's no place like home!" then to 2 "There's no place like home!" then to one "There's no place like home!" the clock ticked to zero and the bomb set, but Manikan and Bianca had vanished.


	6. Waking Up

Bianca awoke in her bed in Kansas. She woke up with a shock. Was it all a dream? What had happened? She went to get up when she slooked beside her and saw Manikan laying there asleep. She screamed. Manikan woke immediately. Bianca's mom ran in the room.

"What?! What's wrong?!" her mother yelled.

"Oh my God!" Bianca screamed.

Her mother glanced beside her and saw Manikan.

"Who is this? Bianca what is going on?" her mother said.

"I have no idea!" Bianca said "Manikan, do you remember everything? Do you know who I am?"

"Yes. I remember everything. How did we get here?"

"I said 'There's no place like home' and then we were here right as the bomb hit zero." Bianca said.

"What?! What in the hell is going on? Who is this?" Bianca's mom said.

"This is Manikan. He was with me and my friends in Oz. But everything, everyone, is gone." Bianca began to cry.

"What is Oz?" Her mother questioned.

Bianca, Manikan, and Bianca's mother sat on the couch in the living room as the two of them explained everything to her. When they finished, they sat in silence for a long time.

"We need to go back" Bianca said suddenly.

"What?!" Manikan and Bianca's mother said together.

"We have to! Space and Pigzits are still under control of the clones."

"We can't take them out ourselves Bianca."

"We have to try."

"How would you get back?" Bianca's mother asked suddenly.

"We've done it before. My shoes are a way to get there. Click them three times and we're there. That's all. We need to." Bianca said.

"Bianca, I don't know that it's a good idea. It's not safe." Bianca's mother said.

"We're going." Bianca demanded.

"No." Her mother began.

Bianca stood in her place and grabbed Manikan's arm as he continued to sit. She stared straight into her mother's eye and she clicked the heals of her ruby-red shoes three times and they were gone.


	7. The Last People

They were in Oz.

"Bianca! What are you doing?!" Manikan yelled.

"We had to come. Where do you want to go first. Space? The Ministry? Pigzits?" Bianca said.

"I want to go back!" Manikan said.

"Duke, you weren't going to stay. That is my home, not your's. You live in space. So I suppose you want to go there? And I'll just leave you and the two of us can depart alone?" Bianca said.

"No..." Manikan said.

"See?" Bianca said "You know what we need to do."

"Let's go to space, then Pigzits, then we can see what happened to the Ministry." Manikan said.

"Okay. How do we get to space with no space ship?" Bianca asked.

"There's a space ship outside of the Ministry. The one we came in." Manikan said.

So they headed for the Ministry of Magic, in search of the space ship. The saw it. The Ministry was in ruins. Bianca bagan to cry.

"Let's get to the ship" Manikan said.

They got on the ship and Manikan sat in the captain's chair. Bianca sat in a passenger's chair. Manikan started the ship and began to fly for space. They got there and went to the space station. They walked off.

"It's empty. It's never been like this. There's not even clones. Do you think they've already defeated space?" Manikan said.

"I don't know." Bianca said.

"We should go to the Wooky-Minchkins. We can get to Pigzits from there. And if there's no one there, then space is probably done." Bianca said.

So they got back in the space ship and flew to the Wooky-Munchkin planet. They arrived and saw no one and nothing. They got off and walked to the building with the door to Pigzits.

"I'm sorry Manikan. I think that space is done. I think that the whole magical world is. There's no one here." Bianca said.

They walked through the empty main room. They walked through the door that Bianca remembered to have the Evil Flying Monkeys behind it. The room was empty, except for, at Bianca's great surprise, there stood the Lion who had been taken away by the flying monkeys.

"Bianca! Manikan!" the Lion yelled.

"Lion!" the two of them yelled together.

"We think that the magical world is done. We've seen no one at the space station, Oz, or this planet. We've seen no one." Bianca said.

"I was just in Pigzits. There was no one. I got around the clones somehow. I don't even know. The emperor of space was the last person. He was with me for a while, but the clones caught him. He's gone. He said that there were very few still alive. He said nurses and doctors were still alive and all the others are at St. Mungo's. That's the only place we'll find anyone." the Lion explained.

"Come with us. We're going to quickly check Pigzits. Then we'll go to St. Mungo's. Then we need to go to the Ministry. The chamber still stands. Duke said it was the only safe place." Bianca said.

The three of them turned and Bianca opened the door to Pigzit's.


	8. St Mungo's

They stepped inside. It was abandoned. They checked the dormitories, but they saw no one. Pigzits was empty. Everyone was gone. The magical world was coming to an end.

"See, it's empty. The only people left are at St. Mungo's. Let's go there." the Lion said.

"Okay, my shoes will do the job, as they always do." Bianca said.

Bianca clicked her heals three times and the three of them were suddenly standing in the empty world of Oz. It was so unusual to travel from space, to Pigzits, to Oz and see not even one person. But that's exactly what happened. Bianca and Manikan hadn't any idea where St. Mungo's was, except the fact that it was in Oz. Luckily, Corie, the Lion knew exactly where it was. So she led the way. St. Mungo's was deep in Oz, so after about an hour or so of walking, the three of them had arrived at the enormous hospital. They walked inside. The secretary, sitting right in front of them, looked very frightened.

"How can I help you?" the secretary said in a calm, but trembling voice.

"Well, we were just looking for people. We traveled from the regular world to Oz, then to space, then to Pigzits, then back to Oz again. We saw no one. The Lion told us that everyone known to have suvived was here." Bianca explained.

"Yes. This is it. So how can I help you?" the secretary repeated.

"Well, we wanted to come and see if anyone we knew survived. We were with our friends. We escaped untouched. But we don't know what happened to them. We're pretty sure they were blown up. We were in the center of the Ministry of Magic in a room with the bomb that blew it up." Bianca said.

"Oh my! How ever did you escape?" the secretary asked, very interested.

"Well... I'm not sure, really. I was hugging Manikan one second, repeating over and over 'there's no place like home' and then the next thing I knew, I woke up in my bed at home, Manikan was right next to me." Bianca said.

"Holy hell. I never thoguht I'd see you. You're the famous Bianca. You are part of the prophecy." the secretary said.

"No shit! I defeated the Dark Lord Moldebort. I've known this for quite a while." Bianca said.

"Well, that's not all. The prophecy also said that only the person to defeat the Dark Lord could be safe from anything. Just simply say 'there's no place like home' many, many times, and then they would be there, soon to wake up. The only person who could destroy the Sorcerer's Rock." the secretary said.

"What do you know about the Sorcerer's Rock?" Bianca asked, curiously.

"Oh, I know lot's of things. I know where it is. I know who's in posession of it. I know who can destroy it. Bianca, you need to destroy it! Destroy him!" the secretary said beginning to rage.

"Destroy who?" Bianca aksed, even more curious then before.

"Why, Duke Skyrunner of course!" the secretary said.

"What?! My father is alive?!" Manikan said, joining Bianca's curiosity.

"Yes. The stone was afe, but he was not. He was destroyed, but the stone was not, so he still lives. Let me take you to him. We can talk more in private." the secretary said.

"No!" Bianca yelled, objecting.

"Oh, dear! No, you're safe. He can't hurt you. He was destroyed, but the stone was not. Don't you understand?" the secretary asked.

"No... no I don't." Bianca said.

The secretary looked at her, then to Manikan, then back to her. She turned and began to walk down the long hall. Bianca and Manikan stood still. The secretary turned around and made a hand motion for them to follow her, so they began to walk in silence. They walked down to the end of the hall, then turned the corner. Three doors down, the secretary opened a door. She walked in and Bianca nad Manikan followed. Duke Skyrunner was in the hospital bed.

"He's in a veggetative state. He'll never wake up. He's stuck in a coma. Stuck in a never ending sleep. It will be that way forever. Unless, Bianca, you destroy the stone, and kill the person who destroyed all of the magical world."


	9. The Prophecy

"Me? Why me?" Bianca questioned.

"Because, you are the chosen child, the one in the prophecy." the secretary said.

"But... can't you just throw him outside? He can't die, so throwing him outside will just help you get rid of him. Put him in the forest or something. He doesn't need to die." Bianca said.

"But that's not how we see it. He is still alive. We want him dead. His heart is still beating, for what he has done to us, he doesn't deserve even that much." the secretary said.

"What is your name?" Bianca asked the secretary.

"Becca" said the secretary.

"Well Becca, how many people are in this hospital?" Bianca asked.

"About 210. The only people left in the magical world. We're coming to an end." Becca said.

"I think that you should all come to the normal world. Make people fall in love with you. Re populate. They'll be magical, because you are." Bianca suggested.

"Bianca, think of one thing at a time. Get that rock, and destroy it." Becca said.

"How am I going to do that?" Bianca asked.

"You must go to the ruins of the Ministry. There you will know if you are really, truly, the child in the prophecy. If you are, the Ministry of Magic will recreate itself for you. As soon as you walk in, it will come back to life. But only for you, and the other two. No one else." Becca said.

"What then?" Bianca asked.

"Then, you know where the chamber is. You must go to it, retreive the stone, and destroy it." Becca said.

"How do I destroy it?" Bianca asked, continuing her line of questions.

"You must use the shoes. The shoes are the only thing to destroy it." Becca said.

"Will they be destroyed as well?" Bianca asked.

"Yes, but that is what they are meant to do. The child of the prophecy is given the shoes, she is meant to destroy the stone, and kill the Dark Lord's. You killed Moldebort, but it is now also your job to kill Duke. The shoes give you the power to setroy the rock. They gave you the power to kill Moldebort. Remember Bianca? You threw the shoes at him, and he died." Becca said.

"How did you know about that?" Bianca asked.

"Bianca, don't get sidetracked. The shoes gave you that power. The shoes give you the power to travel between Pigzits and Oz. They give you the power to get home by simply saying 'there's no place like home'. Bianca, they gave you that power. But destroying the rock, ending it all, is the last step. Are you really the girl of the prophecy? You could have just gotten the shoes somehow. The only way to know, is to enter the Ministry of Magic, if it recreates itself, then you are the child. The one meant to do those things. The one meant to detroy the Sorcerer's Rock." Becca exlained.

"What will happen is I do enter the Ministry? What will happen if it doesn't recreate itself? What will happen if it turns out that I'm not the child in the prophecy?" Bianca questioned.

"My dear, you have to be the child. How could you have gotten those shoes if you weren't the child in the prophecy?" Becca said.

"No, what will happen?" Bianca demanded.

"Nothing will happen, you just won't be able to destroy the stone." Becca lied.

"Then can I just not try, because it might end uup that I can't do anything about it." Bianca asked.

"No, we have to try. And we will" Becca said.

"Bianca, go now. We are getting impatient. There is a life still living, that doesn't serve it." Becca said.

"I'm not going to do it." Bianca said.

Becca bolted upright and grabbed her gun and put it to Bianca's head. "You three will go and try right now!" Becca demanded. The other three stood up and agreed to go. Becca lead them out of the room.


	10. The End

The four of them walked down the hallways of St. Mungo's. They were soon out of the hospital and walking the long walk back to the Ministry. Bianca was trembling. After a long walk they were standing in front of the Ministry of Magic. It was all in ruins and ashes. Nothing was left, except for the Chamber of Untold Truths, which you couldn't see because it was underground. The base of the door wasy was barely there.

"The base of the doorway is still there, but barely. Bianca you need to properly enter the Ministry. Walk between the beams where the doors once were." Becca said.

Bianca obeyed and began to walk nervously. Manikan and the Lion walked alongside her. They were soon in the Ministry's gound, but nothing was being recreated. Suddenly, Becca, the only one outside of the grounds was gone. Bianca, Lion, and Manikan couldn't see her. But Becca thought that the three of them had vanished as well. But the Ministry was beginning to build itself. Soon they were inside what was onmce the Ministry of Magic, but it looked like it was untouched. They were in the entrance hall. They Bianca knew how to get to the Chamber, so she began down the forbidden hallway. Then she saw the hallway leading to the room that she was trapped in with all of her friends. She wanted to go into the room and look.

Becca was curious to what had happened. She had never seen the Ministry's rebuilding take effect, she didn't know exactly what would happen. So she walked onto what was once the Ministry of Magic. But nothing happened. She was just walking on dirt and ash, nothing else. But she continued to hover over what once was the Ministry of Magic.

Bianca wanted to go inside the center room, but she didn't want to get side tracked.

"Manikan... there's the center room. The one we were in." Bianca said.

The three of them stopped staring down the hall toward the door.

"Yeah..." Manikan said.

"I want to go inside and look." Bianca said.

"Why?" Manikan asked.

"I don't know. I would feel better. We could say a prayer for all of our friends. You know." Bianca said.

"Alright. We can go in, but we need to make it quick." Manikan said.

The three of them started down the hallway toward the door to the Ministry;s center, which they were once behind.

"Manikan, we came back to save the magical world. It's doomed. I think we should go back home right now. To my house. The homes of the two of you are destroyed. You could stay with me! What do you think?" Bianca said.

"Bianca, let's just do this and then talk about that." Manikan said.

So they continued down the hall, toward the door. They reached the door and stopped. They all three stared blankly at it, then began to look at eachother.

"Let's go." Bianca said.

Bianca puched open the door and they all three stepped inside. The door didn't close like they had before. They suddenly heard Bianca talking, but her lips weren't moving. Bianca could hear it too. She was hearing what she had been saying when the bom was about to set.

"Meeting all of you has been a wonderful experience. At first I began my journey with the Scarecrow, the Lion, and the Tin Man. This journey was meant to be a reunion. It has come to me and all of you in a room about to die because of a bomb. Our Tin man was killed by the Wicked Bitch. Our Lion was taken by the Evil Flying Monkeys. There is only two of us left. And soon there will be none. But we have found friends throughout everything. We have come together, and stayed together. I can't imagine my life ending any other way." they heard.

Biancs was listening closely, confused. Then they began to hear ticking, the same as the ticking they heard in the bomb. All three of them stood still. Then they all began to hear Cheyenne's voice.

"Bianca, I have reason to believe that you are the reason for all of us to be together today. You brought us together, and I think we are all thankful. Everyone dies sometime, so now is no different-" they heard Cheyenne's voice say.

Suddenly everything was silence except for the ticking. Suddenly they heard a giant explosion and a giant burst through the recreated room. Reentering the Ministry was like going back to it's last moments. Bianca, Manikan, and the Lion were all in the prescence of the bomb being relived. It went off once again, and killed everyone in the Ministry again. All three of them, were gone. Becca was even gone, because she was on the grounds of the Ministry. Everyone was gone. The radiation of the second explosion killed everyone at St. Mungo's. The magical world was completely wiped out. Well, almost. Everyone in St. Mungo's was dead, except for Duke, who's heart was still beating. He was still breathing. The rock was still untoched, and forever safe. Duke would never wake up from that coma. He was stuck in a coma, stuck in a never ending sleep. The Ministry of Magic looked the same, just black ash and ruins, but in the middle of the Ministry's ground, there were two ruby-red shoes, sitting there sparkling.


End file.
